


ヽ(ｏ`皿′ｏ)ﾉ

by sallydewitts



Series: Almost Sexy Fics [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Biting, F/F, Flash Fic, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Thighs, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5134088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallydewitts/pseuds/sallydewitts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jasper almost (not quite) eats you out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ヽ(ｏ`皿′ｏ)ﾉ

**Author's Note:**

> Another not-quite sex fic I've done while struggling with Antholagnia, my other fic in progress!

**"Stop moving." Jasper huffs at you as you arch your back again, putting her hand on your sternum (it dwarfs you) and pushing you back. Without breaking eye contact, she kneels before you and pushes your thighs open, looking away once she starts pressing licks up your legs, sadistic grin growing as she stops, pressing a nastily-wet open mouth kiss against your inner thigh, before baring her teeth and pressing them against your skin, the cool wetness of her breath making your squirm.**

**“Stop playing,” you gasp,  spreading your legs wider. She smirks at your tone and presses her mouth into the the skin of your leg, listening to your satisfied sigh as she pushes her teeth into your flesh lightly. After a second, she moves forward, and you roll your hips upward and tilt your head up, letting out a hoarse moan as her rough tongue scrapes your clit slowly.**

**  
Desperately, you try to still your shaking knees and throatily moan Jaspers' name.**

**Author's Note:**

> This is an abandoned work, sorry


End file.
